Drabbles and One-Shots
by MioneWriter007
Summary: This is a collection of my drabbles and one-shots. The stories posted in this group will not become multi-chapter fics. These will be different pairings as well. Enjoy!
1. Wolf Snatched

Title: Wolf Snatched

Genre: Hurt

Rating: T

Pairing : Leah/Embry

Prompt #6: 'She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet…'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Embry and I didn't know how much time had passed. A week? Two? For all he and I knew it could have been a month. The Volturi had taken us while we were on a run back to Forks. They hated that we took a stance against them when the Cullens needed us and I knew back then that they would be coming after us eventually.

The Volturi didn't do it right away though. No, they waited five years, until we were feeling safe and relaxed in our lives to the point that we weren't worried about them coming. We slowly got back into what we looked at as normal. Edward and Bella decided they couldn't remain in Forks after the Volturi left, so they along with the rest of the Cullens packed up, and left Forks.

Of course, I saw the opportunity to run with him, to leave La Push and Sam and his pack behind. Seth stayed behind for school, but Embry and Paul tagged along. And so our little pack was ready to head out into the Alaskan wilderness. We made a good life for ourselves there. Jake, Embry, and Paul enrolled in an online high school and I joined an online college. The Cullens and Denali were as annoying as ever and lil Nessie was starting to grow on me.

That was until we decided to make our monthly run down to La Push to visit. They came out of nowhere. We always raced down to La Push. This time, Paul was in the lead, Embry and I neck and neck after him. The first of several blows came as I leapt over a fallen tree, and I tumbled to the ground. I could hear and feel Embry's shock then pain as they took him out too. Paul, too far ahead to help, and without back up, was the only one to make it back home.

At first, Em and I didn't understand what had happened. I guessed we'd been out for more than twenty-four hours since the place we were in reeked of vamp. Embry and I were tortured for hours on end, me more so than him and I wasn't sure why. Most times being tortured until we passed out. The little twin vamps were the worst of it all. Numbness and pain over and over.

The pain was unbearable, like my body was on fire, or like I'd jumped into an Alaskan lake in the middle of their harshest winter. I was told that her vamp-y power wasn't physical, but mental. Mental my ass. I was going to rip her apart as soon as I had a chance.

Embry and I tried to ask countless times, why we were being held by the Volturi, but never received an answer. I wasn't sure how long Embry and I could continue to endure the torture or how long it would take for Paul, Jake, and the Cullens to rescue us, but I did know they weren't finished with us yet.


	2. Decades in Pain

**Title**: Decades in Pain

**Genre**: Hurt, Comfort

**Rating**: MA

**Pairing**: Leah/Collin

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prompt #7 - I used both the lyrics and pic, mind you the Lyrics are a bit scattered. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_I hurt myself today _

_To see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain _

_The only thing that's real _

His hands slide over my sides, the rough skin of his fingertips scratching lightly against my skin. I roll my hips against him, remembering the first time we did this. He'd been just another kid to me for a long time. Then after Brady imprinted, he seemed to age by ten years. He was sad his best friend was now lost to the pull of the imprint. Our first night together was clumsy and quick. We didn't speak of it for weeks after. We started to see each other regularly after another 'accidental' meeting.

_I wear this crown of thorns _

_Upon my liar's chair _

_Full of broken thoughts _

_I cannot repair _

So many years have passed since that day that we mark time by decades now.

Everyone we loved, cherished, have grown old or died. The only ones that remain young are Collin, Jake, and I.

_Beneath the stains of time _

_The feelings disappear _

_You are someone else _

_I am still right here _

Jake has his love, Renesmee, and I have Collin by my side, at least until the day he leaves me as well.

Collin's hands grip my hips tighter as he buries his face against my neck, I cradle him against me, the pain of knowing I will lose him to an imprint brings tears to my eyes. Once we both reach out climax I stay cradled in his lap. We care for one another greatly, but we know it will never last.

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend_

We walked through the cemetery today, to bury another wolf, Paul. I walked passed Sam and Emily, then by Kim, Jared, and Rachel. We were there when Billy passed, and the rest of the elders, my mother included. We watched both up close and from a far as the pack grew up, married, had kids, turned grey. We all knew Paul wouldn't last long after Rachel's death. We were surprised he lasted a month, but they all whispered that it was only for his kids. None of them lasted long once their imprints were gone.

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end _

That is why Collin and I swore this was never going to be permanent and we would never be official. And that was okay with both of us. I know, in the end, fate will rip Collin from my life as well, but that is just how it is being the only female shifter. I will watch over the next generation of wolves and maybe one day I'll let myself stop phasing and grow old. Or somehow find a way to end it sooner.

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt _

_If I could start again _

_A million miles away _

_I would keep myself _

_I would find a way_


	3. Two Pink Lines

**Title**: Two Pink Lines

**Genre**: Fluff, Humor

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Leah/Collin

**Prompt #8 : you / **watch?v=NMJdk3keVYU (Puppies!)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I reach over and smack Collin upside the head. His silent laughter was grating on my last nerve. Seriously, this was going to be embarrassing enough without his smart ass comments and mockery.

"What was that for?" Collin mutters and rubs the back of his head.

"For getting us here in the first damn place!" I grumble back.

Eleven years couldn't change anything about a man. Collin was now twenty-three years old, and still acted like he was fifteen sometimes. I still couldn't believe I let him convince me that it would be okay to date, but none of the rest of the pack ever showed me the level of attention or affection that Collin did.

Collin had apparently planned out our first date for months before he tricked me into going. The rest of the pack had all noticed how much attention Collin gave me. His thoughts about how beautiful I was, among other thoughts. We all thought it was just a 'horny-teenage-boy-thing' but later it proved to be wrong. He'd imprinted on me but because he'd had a crush on me before the phasing we all seemed to miss the signs, not to mention we were a little distracted back then. I tried to tell Collin he was too young for me, I didn't want to date a kid Seth's age but the little shit was persistent.

The year he turned 18 he became even worse and at Christmas that year he'd asked me in the middle of the woods where he had set up a tree with lights and a blanket with a thermos of hot chocolate. I thought he was sort of cheesy but the effort was there and I gave into his request. I wasn't going to get any younger and he physically looked to be in his mid twenties.

We've been together ever since.

Which brought us to where we are now. A few years, many dates, and a wedding later, we decided it had been time for me to try and stop phased. Collin and I agreed right after our honeymoon that I would stop phasing. I was excited and nervous because I didn't think I could do it, but it's been three years since I last phased.

Nothing changed much except for the other imprints bellies. Rachel and Kim had been first to have kids. Rachel had the twins, Jackson and William, and Kim had little Arianna. Emily and Sam followed later with Daniel and then Alexa two years later. After baby sitting a few times I had come to terms with the fact that I would only ever be Auntie Leah. At least I was okay with it until a few months ago when I couldn't keep anything down and had a temper to rival Paul's.

I had just thought I was dying of some rare disease. I never thought it could be something so different. Kim had mentioned, a few months after finding out she was pregnant with number three, that she had been the same way with morning sickness. I laughed and told her that it wasn't possible, but ran out to Port Angeles the next day to buy a test.

Positive.

The two pink lines had me screaming inside. Collin came home from work that day and was scared by how silent I was. I had set the test aside and told him I didn't believe it. It had to be wrong. Now we are here at the clinic on the rez with my mom gelling up the ultrasound wand and pressing it to my stomach.

I rested my head back not wanting to look at the screen and see nothing. Collin's hand slipped over mine and I turned to look at him, but his eyes were glued to the monitor. My mom's soft, yet surprise voice filled the silence.

"Leah, you _are _pregnant." My mother seemed more emotional than I was expecting.

I quickly went from looking at Collin to looking at the screen. My sight became blurry as I took in the screen and the four little hearts beating wildly. I swallowed thickly and looked up at Collin as he whispered.

"Look at our pups, Leah!"

Pups was right, even without phasing I still managed to have a litter.


	4. Another One

**Title**: Another one.

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Embry/Rachel

**Prompt** **#9**: "Here we go again."

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

We thought things couldn't get any crazier around the Rez or we figured it couldn't. After finding out my dad was Paul's dad, learning that Leah had phased when girls weren't supposed to, and fighting an army of newborn vampires we thought nothing could surprise us.

Ha!

After Jake recovered from his injuries and he guilted Bella into thinking twice about her marriage, we went back to regular patrols. Simple, right? Wrong. Now we had to not only worry about the rez, but we had to worry about Forks. We all knew the vamps weren't done with Bella yet, and I don't think they ever would be. Edward wanted her all for himself, and the Volturi wanted her dead or changed.

We had added two more wolves during the Newborn Battle, Brady and Collin, the youngest pups and what we were hoping would be the last to phase. We continued our training sessions too. It was pretty fun. Everyone was still a bit tense and half annoyed with Leah, but that was remedied a few weeks later when Quil decided to 'help' her out.

Needless to say, the images on the -how- he helped her were shown to me on our next patrol together. I'd thought Quil was insane to attempt to get Leah to submit in anyway, but from the memories he was good at getting her to shut up. Leah still tried to put up a tough front but we all knew Quil was working magic when she started to genuinely laugh with us.

A few weeks after that Jake's sister came down for a visit. Rachel Black, had been living in Seattle for the last couple of years. Jake had called to check on her when Alice said that the newborns were in Seattle, of course, he didn't say anything to Rachel and wanted to keep her in the dark. I wondered if that was the best idea and if Jake should have told her to go to Hawaii to visit Rebecca.

Rachel did the opposite and as soon as all of her classes ended for the summer she drove down to the rez to visit Jake and his dad. She'd gone out for a walk on the beach one day and that was the day my life had changed forever. I knew the minute I locked eyes with her that she was the one I'd spent the rest of my life with. I talked to her for a while, she remembered me from when she was living her on the rez.

When Jake found out he was pissed, and decided that punching me would be a great idea. Rachel came rushing out of Jake's house screaming at Jacob to back of and telling him that I hadn't done anything wrong. When Jake started shouting at her that I'd done the worst thing a best friend could, Rach got angry.

Well beyond angry. She was so livid that she phased there in the back yard. Jake and I were so shocked that we didn't know what to do. When the shocked had ebbed I said the first four words that came to mind, "Here we go again."

I threw myself down on my bed, letting my head hang over the edge. Those four words were probably the worse thing I could have said that day, but it turned into the best day of my life. I had been so scared that Rachel wouldn't accept me or the imprint, but she decided to answer all of our questions when we all realized she's imprinted on me too.

Rachel phasing answered a lot of questions Leah had when she phased. And it was also easier to get Rachel used to the pack when Leah could be there to help.

I shift the wedding band on my left ring finger and I couldn't be happier with how my life had turned out, but five years ago I never thought I'd have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way.

"Em?" Her soft voice calls from the doorway to the bathroom. "You ready?"

I roll over onto my stomach and push myself off of the bed and quickly make my way over to Rachel. A grin slips onto my face as I place my hand on her swollen belly and kiss her cheek. "Yeah, I'll be ready in five."


End file.
